


Sweeter than Honey

by bluemadridista



Series: Sweeter Than... [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, but no one actually has any, implied joohyuk and jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: Sequel to "Sweeter than Ice Cream" -- After seeing Shownu and Kihyun leave the party, Hyungwon and Wonho decide to duck out as well. On the way home, they see something quite shocking...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea! 
> 
> This is a sequel, so I would recommend that you read "Sweeter than Ice Cream" first, but you could probably get away with reading this as a stand-alone. "Sweeter than Ice Cream" is stupid cute though, so I really would go back and read it. ^^
> 
> Gifting my first Hyungwonho fic to Cescky, because I'm turned him into a huge Hyungwonho trash! xD

“Oh, come on!”

“We can’t! This is a company party, hyung.”

Hoseok tugged on his boyfriend’s arm. “Our leader left the party ten minutes ago! You saw him go. You saw _Kihyun_ – our mother – pull him out of here. If they can leave, we can leave.”

“Hyung, we might get in trouble.”

“We _might_ not even be noticed leaving, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon chewed at his plump bottom lip, scanning the room with his eyes. He spotted Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk making fools of themselves on the dance floor with a couple of Sistar members.

“Hyungwonnie!” Hoseok whined, tugging at the taller boy’s arm. “It’s been ten minutes since Hyunwoo and Kihyun left, and they haven’t been noticed. If no one notices the leader’s absence, they won’t notice ours.”

“We can’t be sure of that.”

Hoseok pressed his body against Hyungwon’s side, and nudged his nose against his neck. “Hyungwonnie…” he whined. “Don’t you want to get out of here, and be alone with me?”

Hyungwon’s hands balled into fists. He could only resist Hoseok for so long.

“I know you can’t resist me,” Hoseok said, his lips brushing just slightly against Hyungwon’s neck as he spoke.

“Why do you have to be like this, hyung?”

Hyungwon could feel Hoseok pout. “Don’t you love me as I am?” the older man whined.

“That’s not fair,” Hyungwon whispered, pushing off the wall that the two stood against.

“Does that mean we’re going?”

“That’s means you’re horrible for manipulating me.” Hyungwon wriggled his arm away from Hoseok, and started to walk away.

“Hey! I deserve it after the _years_ that it took for me to get past that icy exterior of yours, young man.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Hoseok rushed after him.

“Where are we going, hyung? It’s freezing.”

“You should have worn gloves,” Hoseok scolded, grabbing Hyungwon’s long-fingered hand, and holding it tight in his – sensibly covered with the thick gloves that had been a gift from Shownu. Shownu purchased winter gloves for everyone, but most of them forgot to wear them. Even Hoseok was guilty of that, more times than not, but that didn’t mean he would miss an opportunity to scold Hyungwon.

“That’s a rude thing to say when I tell you I’m cold.”

“Hey. I’m holding one of your hands, aren’t I?”

“That does nothing for the other hand, or the rest of me, for that matter.”

“How can I hold both of your hands and still walk at the same time?”

“We should have taken a car.”

“What car? The car provided by the company? That would have aroused some suspicion, don’t you think?”

“A cab.”

“You want to pay for a cab? I don’t. Our dorm is three blocks up. You’ll survive.”

“Hyung…”

“Alright. Look, there’s a little café up there on the corner. Let’s stop in and get some coffee. That will warm you up.”

“You’ll buy coffee, but you won’t take a cab four blocks.”

“You’re a little sassy,” Hoseok warned. “Don’t be a brat to your hyung. Besides, a cab four blocks is a waste.”

“Not in December it’s not!”

“Brat!” Hoseok smacked his arm.

Hyungwon rubbed it, though it didn’t hurt. He knew he could score a few sympathy points from Hoseok.

“Oh, come on. Don’t whine. I said I’ll buy you coffee. Walking like this is romantic, don’t you think?”

“ _Romantic_ , hyung?” Hyungwon glared at him from the corner of his eye.

“You are so rude sometimes. Why do I love you?”

“I could list the reasons that you’ve given me before if you like…”

Hoseok was taken to whispering sweet nothings (everythings?) to Hyungwon when he had trouble sleeping, and climbed into the top bunk with the younger man. He was up to a list of about fifty reasons he loved Hyungwon.

“Hey!” Hoseok nudged him. “That’s for the privacy of our bed in the middle of the night. Don’t repeat that.”

“The privacy of _my_ bed, hyung. _My_ bed.”

Hoseok pouted. “You don’t want to share your bed with me?”

“We can share _my_ bed all you want, but it’s still _my_ bed.”

“You are so territorial of that bed. I think you love it more than me.”

“You might be right.”

“Lazy sleepyhead,” Hoseok said with a pout.

“Come on, hyung. Complaining and calling me names is making you walk slower.”

“Being saddened by my boyfriend is making me walk slower,” Hoseok corrected.

“Don’t play like my words are hurting you.” Hyungwon turned and kissed Hoseok on the head, despite the scolding tone in his voice.

Hoseok curled his arms around Hyungwon’s arm, still clutching his hand, and picked up the pace to get them to the café sooner.

His hand was on the door when suddenly Hyungwon jerked him back. “Hey! What the…?”

He cut off when Hyungwon loudly shushed him.

He lowered his voice, but spoke up again, “What is your problem, Hyungwon?”

“Hyung!” Hyungwon whined, pointing into the café.

Hoseok followed the trajectory of his long index finger, and looked through the glass door. In the far corner, he saw what looked like his leader and Kihyun in a lip-lock.

“Is that…?” Hyungwon whispered.

Hoseok covered his mouth when he started to giggle. “Oh, man! Oh, shit! I didn’t think he’d actually do it!”

“Do what? Who?” Hyungwon was more than a little frantic while his boyfriend seemed to be in on some secret.

Hoseok snorted. “Do who is right,” he muttered.

Hyungwon bristled, and jerked on his arm. “Hoseok! Tell me what’s going on! Why is Hyunwoo kissing Kihyun?”

“Are you blind?” Hoseok demanded, never taking his eyes off the kissing couple until they were no longer kissing. Then, he darted away from the door, pulling Hyungwon with him.

“No, I’m not blind!” Hyungwon growled. “I could see them _kissing_ in there!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t see it coming? Come on, Hyungwon. I know you’re in a state of half-awake most of the time, but seriously?”

Hyungwon pouted at being treated like a child. “I didn’t know. I mean, I thought that we were the only…” Hyungwon trailed off, pouting.

“Gay ones,” Hoseok finished.

Hyungwon blushed. Before meeting Hoseok, he never imagined himself to be gay or to like guys at all. Sure, he had never had a girlfriend, but he’d been busy with school and training and No Mercy and Monsta X. He didn’t have _time_ for girls. The fact that he never had an _interest_ in any hadn’t occurred to him until the night Hoseok climbed into his bed the first time and he found himself kissing him twenty minutes later.

“I don’t know if Ki and hyung are actually _gay_ or if they just like each other. I’m not into labeling people before I know how they want to be labeled, but I do know that are into each other. At least, I knew that Ki was into Hyunwoo hyung. He told me. He told me that he wanted to make a move, but Hyunwoo is so awkward all the time.” Hoseok rolled his eyes. “I told him to just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“It could ruin our group! That’s the worst that could happen, Hoseok!”

“Hey, I’m your hyung,” Hoseok warned.

“Hyung, come on. What if Hyunwoo hyung didn’t want to kiss him? What if we ran away too fast to see him getting mad? What if this messes everything up?”

“Did we mess everything up? I climbed into your bed, and we ended up kissing. It’s been almost a year since. We haven’t messed anything up. Hell, Jooheon ships us like the fans do. Minhyuk too.”

“That’s us though. That’s not the leader and the one that makes our food.”

Hoseok laughed. “You’re just concerned that Kihyun won’t be around to cook for you anymore.”

“Well, aren’t you?!”

“The care you have for your hyungs is just astonishing.”

“Oh, you don’t care at all, obviously. You told them to go kissing each other!”

“I did not! I just told Kihyun that he should go for it. And Hyunwoo is not going to refuse him. You really are blind if you can’t see how he feels about him.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest. “And you’re just the expert at feelings, huh? It took you ages to realize that I had feelings for you.”

“You hid them! It wasn’t fair!” Hoseok nudged him.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and started to walk off.

Hoseok grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the dorm,” Hyungwon said without turning to look at Hoseok. “It’s still cold, and I’m not walking into that café after what I’ve just seen.”

Hoseok nodded. He couldn’t exactly see them walking into the café either. It would be awkward for all four of them, and might ruin whatever was budding with Mom and Dad.

“Do you think they’ll come back here?” Hyungwon asked as Hoseok shed his coat and shoes in the entryway. Hyungwon had already stepped into his slippers, and hung his coat in the closet.

Hoseok hung his coat beside Hyungwon’s, and stepped into his slippers before offering a reply. “No. I think they’ll probably sneak back into the party.”

“Why would they do that?” Hyungwon walked into the dorm, headed for the kitchen. He’d had a bit to eat at the party, but found himself hungry and in need of coffee.

Hoseok grabbed him. “Where are you going? Our room is this way.”

“I’m hungry, hyung, and I want some coffee now that you mentioned it. You always want coffee. Why don’t we make some?”

“Because I’d rather get you in the bedroom,” Hoseok grumbled, tugging on his arm. “Come on.”

Aside from being hungry, Hyungwon was slightly worried that his hyungs would return to the dorm after their café date.

“Are you really hungry or just worried about Hyunwoo and Kihyun coming back here?”

“Both,” Hyungwon admitted, pulling his arm away.

Hoseok followed him into the kitchen, grumbling along the way. “Hyungwon, they’re not going to come back here. I’m surprised that Hyunwoo even left, to be honest. As soon as they’re done kissing it up at the café, they’ll sneak back into the party like they never left.”

Hyungwon opened the refrigerator in search of something to eat. He found a couple of leftover pancakes from that morning’s breakfast. Kihyun rarely prepared things like pancakes or waffles, but when he did the house went crazy. Hyungwon was startled to find leftovers and snatched them up quickly. “Why would they leave at all just to go back?”

“Kihyun wanted to leave, so he could make his move on Hyunwoo, obviously.”

“What’s to say they won’t come here to keep… moving?”

Hoseok laughed. “Is that your innocent way of asking if they’re coming back here to have sex? I don’t think they’re going to move that quickly.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks were blushed red. “That’s not what I meant. I just meant that maybe they want some real privacy to kiss more or talk. I don’t know. I just don’t want to be doing anything when they walk in.”

“Hyungwon.” Hoseok grabbed his arm when he reached for the honey to pour over his tiny cakes.

He turned, brow raised. “Yeah? What?”

“I have some news for you.”

Hyungwon glared at him. He sounded too cheeky to be saying anything good.

“The parents already know we have sex. The whole world knows we have sex. There are thousands of fanfictions dedicated to the very subject.”

“Hoseok!” Hyungwon shoved him away, and turned back to his food. His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

Hoseok chortled, and slid his arms around Hyungwon’s slender waist. “Come on,” he moaned, lips pressed to his back.

“No. I’m eating.”

Hoseok slid his hands under the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt and onto his stomach.

“Don’t. Your hands are cold!” Hyungwon slapped his hands away, and uncapped the honey to drizzle some over his pancakes.

Hoseok pulled away and leaned on the kitchen counter beside him. “You’re eating them cold?” he asked with a judgmental tone.

“They’re fine cold,” Hyungwon replied.

Hoseok reached out, and held his index finger under the stream of honey as it poured onto Hyungwon’s pancakes.

Hyungwon slyly watched from the corner of his eye as Hoseok popped his finger into his mouth to suck the sweet honey from it. He could not deny that watching such a show turned him on, but he knew that Hoseok knew that. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing how much he enjoyed it.

He placed the honey back on the counter where Kihyun kept it, and brought one of the cakes to his mouth. When he bit a chunk out of it, honey dribbled from the corner of his mouth. As he began to chew, he felt Hoseok’s finger swiping the sticky sweetener away. Again, from the corner of his eye, he watched as Hoseok made a show of sucking the honey off his finger.

“You can do that as many times as you want. I’m still eating my pancakes before I leave this room with you. Why don’t you make yourself useful and put on some coffee for us?”

“You are being so rude tonight!” Hoseok slapped his arm. “I’m not doing anything for you. I got you away from that horrible party, and bring you home, and you sass me.” Hoseok walked out of the kitchen.

Hyungwon groaned. If Hoseok couldn’t win him with sex appeal, he’d win him over with a guilt trip. Either way, Hyungwon always seemed to be on the losing end.

But then having sex with Hoseok wasn’t exactly _losing_.

He shoved the last tiny pancake into his mouth, put the soiled plate in the sink (though he knew he’d hear about that from Kihyun), and rushed off to the bedroom.

He was shocked to find their room dark. He expected to find the light on, Hoseok practically naked, and on display in his bed.

“Hyung?” he whispered into the darkness. When no reply came, he tried once more, “Hyung? Are you here?”

“I’m asleep,” Hoseok mumbled.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. Drama Queen. “Sleep talking, huh?”

“Maybe I am. You don’t know my life.”

“Actually, I do.” Hyungwon laughed as he started to strip off his clothes. When he reached the edge of his bed, he was down to his boxers, and shivering.

He kneeled beside the bed, searching for Hoseok’s hand under the covers. “I’m sorry that I upset you,” he says, kissing his fingers. The romantic crap always won Hoseok over late at night in the dark. In the light of day, he would never admit to being a romantic, of course.

“You didn’t. I get it. You like food more than me.”

Hyungwon laughed, and nudged him. “Scoot over. I’m freezing out here. Let me under the covers.”

Hoseok wanted to tease him for a while, but leaving him out in the cold was out of the question. He scooted to the wall, and lifted the covers. “Hurry or I’ll freeze too,” he said.

Hyungwon was already scurrying into the bed when he spoke. “Are you naked?” he asked when his hand collided with Hoseok’s bare chest.

“No,” Hoseok said with a laugh. “Are you?”

“I have underwear on.”

Hoseok slid his hand onto Hyungwon’s behind, feeling the soft cotton that covered it. Hyungwon wiggled closer to him, sliding a leg between his.

“You seem more willing to be together now than before. You’re not afraid of the others coming back?”

Hyungwon pressed against him, and curled his arm over his side, and onto his back. “You said they wouldn’t. I trust you.” Hyungwon nudged Hoseok’s nose with his own, and kissed him softly.

Hoseok kissed him back with more intensity, but pulled away quickly, laughing.

Hyungwon was startled. “What?”

“You taste like honey…”

“Why is there a plate in the sink?” When Hyunwoo and Kihyun entered the dorm room twenty minutes after the others disappeared into the room, Kihyun went straight for the kitchen. Maybe he just wanted a drink. Maybe he could feel a disturbance in the force?

“Someone left it there earlier?” Hyunwoo guessed. He didn’t really care about the plate or Kihyun’s drink. After getting a feel for kissing Kihyun, he realized that he really liked it, and really wanted to do it again. As soon as possible.

“I washed every dish before we left for the party.”

“Maybe a ghost had a snack.”

Kihyun turned away from the sink to glare at him. “I would expect that response out of Minhyuk or Jooheon, but not you.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “I don’t care about the plate. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not curious how it got here? We’ve been gone. Now there’s a mysterious plate in the sink. What if…”

Kihyun cut off immediately when a moan reverberated through the dorm.

Hyunwoo’s mouth fell open.

“Someone’s here!” Kihyun hissed.

Hyunwoo nodded, and started out of the kitchen. Kihyun grabbed him by the wrist, and held him back. “What are you doing?!”

“I don’t know. Going to investigate the noise…”

“It was a moan, not a call for help! You can’t just go looking into it. What if someone is… I don’t know… naked?”

“I’ve seen all of you naked though.”

Kihyun’s entire face turned red, and he dropped Hyunwoo’s wrist. “Hyung!!”

“Well, who do you think it is?” Hyunwoo asked. He was honestly just curious. He thought they’d left the other members behind at the party.

“I hope it’s Hyungwon and Hoseok. Otherwise, someone else is sleeping around behind our backs…”

“Jooheon and Minhyuk, maybe.”

“What?!” Kihyun’s eyes went wide. “Why would you say that?”

“You haven’t noticed the way that they look at each other. Although Jooheon looks at Changkyun in a similar way, so I’m a little puzzled. Could be either one of them, I guess.”

Kihyun shook his head quickly. “First, don’t ever talk to me about Changkyunnie in a situation like that. No. Also, you don’t notice how _I_ look at _you_ , but you notice how two of our members look at each other?!”

Hyunwoo blushed. “Sorry… I… I don’t know. I guess it’s different.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, and smacked Hyunwoo’s arm.

“Is that supposed to help me see how you feel about me?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “You’re being awfully sassy, hyung. I kinda like it.”

Hyunwoo blushed, and grinned.

“Ah, there’s the usual you.” Kihyun laughed. “What should we do? If that’s Hoseok and Hyungwon, they’re in your room. Do you want to go my room?”

“Why?”

“To get out of the kitchen? I don’t know. What do you mean why?”

“Well, there’s no TV or anything in your room.”

“You wanna watch TV or kiss me?” Kihyun walked past him out of the kitchen.

“Oh!” Hyunwoo followed him quickly. “Well, kiss you,” he whispered as he scurried along close behind the younger man. “I wasn’t sure that was an option.”

Kihyun entered his bedroom, and pulled Hyunwoo in after him. “After the café, it’s an option any time until one of us doesn’t want it to be anymore.” He pushed the door shut, and then pushed Hyunwoo against it.

Hyunwoo’s arms instinctively settled around his hips as Kihyun leaned in to kiss his lips.

“Hyung, hyung… Stop!” Hyungwon was breathless due to Hoseok’s kissing and sucking at his neck and collarbone.

Hoseok pulled away from his favorite place to kiss Hyungwon, and whined, “What?”

“Didn’t you hear that?”

“Hear what? I didn’t hear the door earlier. I told you that. It’s nothing.” Hoseok dipped his head, and started to kiss Hyungwon’s neck again.

Hyungwon grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up. “Hyung!” he hissed. “I heard another door. It sounds like somebody is in the other bedroom. “I think the hyungs are back!”

“I didn’t hear anything. They’re not back.”

As soon as Hoseok stopped speaking, Kihyun’s giggling could be heard through the wall.

“Yes, they are!” Hoseok jumped away from Hyungwon.

Hyungwon was glad for that, but he couldn’t help teasing Hoseok as the older boy stumbled across the room. “What happened to ‘they know we have sex, Hyungwon.’ ‘It’s no big deal, Hyungwon.’” Hyungwon used a stupid low voice to mock Hoseok even though it sounded nothing like the latter.

Hoseok walked back over to slap his shoulder. “They know we have sex, but I don’t exactly want them to hear us doing it.”

“Oh, yeah, but you talk such a big game.”

“Don’t sass me, brat, or maybe we won’t be having any more sex. We’ll never have to worry about your hyungs then.”

Hyungwon scoffed. “I could last way longer than you could.”

“You wanna bet?”

“No, that’s dumb.”

“Because you’ll lose.”

“Because it’s dumb.”

“We’re betting.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“If I win,” Hoseok continued. “You have to get up early with me for a week and go to the gym.”

“No.”

“Yes. If you win… Well, you have whatever you want if you win.”

“I’ll win, so what’s the point?”

“You’ll lose.”

“When I win, you must clean my laundry for a week. And I don’t have to be respectful to you.”

“You’re not respectful now. What would change?”

Hyungwon slapped him.

“See what I mean…” Hoseok laughed.

“I don’t have to call you hyung all week.”

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to lose.”

Their heads jerked toward the wall when they heard another round of giggles.

“They’re going to do it,” Hoseok said matter-of-factly.

“Hyung, shut up. I don’t want to think about that.” He shook his head. “They’re not. No.”

“Wanna bet on it?”

“What is it with you and the betting?! No!”

Hoseok laughed. “Whatever, they totally are.”

“I think there’d be less giggling involved if they were having sex.”

“My ex always giggled when I kissed his thighs. You never know.”

“Oh, shut up. I don’t want to think about it!”

“My ex’s thighs?”

“No. I don’t care about your ex. I meant our second parents having sex. Ugh.”

Hoseok laughed again. “Is it going to haunt your brain?”

“Yes!” Hyungwon shoved him off the bed, and he crashed to the floor.

In the next room, Kihyun jumped away from Hyunwoo who’d been tickling him. “What was that?”

“Sounded like someone fell,” Hyunwoo admitted, moving away from Kihyun. “Should we go check?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. We’ll knock first though. In case they’re naked.”

Hyunwoo laughed, took Kihyun by the hand, and walked to his room. He knocked at the door. “Hoseok? Hyungwon? You guys okay in there? We heard someone fall.”

“We’re fine, hyung!” Hyungwon shouted back.

“Hyungwon just shoved me in the floor!” Hoseok added.

“I assume you deserved it?” Kihyun said.

“Rude! No!”

“He did!” Hyungwon confirmed.

Kihyun laughed. “Are you two hungry? I’m going to make soup.”

Despite Hoseok’s surety on the matter, he and Hyunwoo were nowhere near ready to have sex. They had kissed which led to tickling which led to Kihyun’s stomach rumbling somehow.

“No!”

“Yes!”

Hoseok and Hyungwon shouted contradicting answers simultaneously.

“What do you mean by saying yes?” Hosek asked, pinching Hyungwon’s leg.

“I’m hungry,” Hyungwon snapped. “And you’re on a sex ban anyway, remember? Unless you’d like to forfeit in which case you have some laundry to do.”

“We don’t have to have sex,” Hoseok whined quietly. “We can just make out.”

“I think is somewhere under the heading of sex, so I’m going to call a ban on it as well.”

“Not fair!”

“It was your bet! Live with it. Or forfeit and I'll claim my victory…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and the first one! This will be a little series. Not sure yet how many fics will be in the series, but there will be at least one more. If you have any ideas about what you would you like to see in future installments of the series (or a request for another fic), leave me a comment below, message me on Tumblr (ummakihyun.tumblr.com), or leave a comment at AFF (chenderellaxo). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you thought in the comments!^^


End file.
